Tomoya After: Bonds of Love
by Guy Silverberg
Summary: Taking place at the Climax of Tomoyo after, Tomoya is comatose after his surgery. As his friends return, and Tomoyo deals with the possiblity of him dying, everyone reminisces of time spent with him.
1. Prolouge

Clannad: Tomoya After

Prologue

(Yes I mean tomoya, not tomoyo)

**_Hey everyone, glad t'see ya! Okay this story takes place during the climax of Tomoyo After, however it is loosly based on the Clannad Anime, the Tomoyo After: Dear shining memories story and what few VN clips I've seen. I decided to do this story because we each have our own eyes to see with, and this is how I see the world of clannad truly coming to a close..._**

I own nothing.

* * *

_Ah..how long has it been since I first came to this place?...I cannot recall if it has been a few seconds or an eternity but I know that there is someone..waiting for me...and this child from another world like mine, but not mine, is showing the way back home...with my loved one._

There was an eerie silence in the waiting room as Tomoyo awaited the doctor's return. Visiting hours had been over for a long time and she was looking out the window and hoping Takafumi and Kanako were fine all by themselves. It saddened the silver haired girl to see her lover in pain, but she could think of nothing to ease his discomfort, let alone her own. It had been three weeks since Tomoya went unconscious during his surgery and doctors were baffled. They hadn't completed their operation, and the blue haired man hadn't woken up, it was as if his body was denying all logic, as he should have died shortly afterwards due to a complication of stabilizing. It was extraordinary that Tomoya had survived, but it seemed to be a trade off as the physicians were unable to detect any brain activity. They had asked Tomoyo if she wanted to take him off life support last week, but she said no.

"I know that Tomoya will come back, he's not the kind of person to just let himself die, not anymore, so wait, because in my heart I know he'll return."

But despite her words Tomoyo wasn't as confident as she had sounded, she was worried Tomoya might not wake up, but still something in her refused to believe it.

"Tomoya will be okay!" She stated, trying to convince herself. The others had been careful not to talk about Okazaki's condition, they merely acted like he was just sleeping, and he and Tomoyo would be together again the next day but they knew that wasn't true.

As she sat for another three minutes they saw the doctor walk out of Tomoya's room with a chart in hand.

"Ms. Sakagami, Mr. Okazaki's condition is still stable, but I regret to inform you we st-"

BANG!! a loud noise came from behind the door outside which led to a main hallway, the duo immediately looked towards the door when they heard slightly muted yelling.

"AGHH! Why the heck aren't there any friggin' wet floor signs in this place!." said a male voice

"Well you deserve it you moron, if you didn't keep running after that nurse you wouldn'tve slipped!" a rough female voice responded, making Tomoyo feel like she saw something like this somewhere.

"Please calm down Kyou, we're in a hospital remember." said a gentler voice, in a calm tone.

"Yes, Fuko used to hate it when people were loud in the hospital, even though she was sleeping."

"Oh fine, get up Sunohara. We need to find Okazaki's room!"

_No way, it couldn't be! _Tomoyo thought as she got near the door and opened it. When she looked out she was in shock to find a few of her old classmates. There was Youhei Sunohara on the ground trying to get up, but he slipped on the slick ground, the Fujibashi twins, Ryou and Sunohara's sister Mei were helping Sunohara up while Kyou just sighed, Kotomi Ichinose who was absently reading a bulletin board, Fuko Ibuki clutching a wooden starfish she had carved, and Nagisa Furukawa who was the first to notice Tomoyo's presence.

" Sakagami-san is that you?"

"Nagisa-chan, Sunohara, everyone! What are you doing here?"

"Okazaki's father told us he was sick so we all ended up meeting here, kinda weird really." Sunohara said. "So what happened?"

"He lost all of his memories a few years back and but there was a complication. He just recently had a surgery to get them back, but his body began convulsing for no reason..." Tomoyo said tearfully.

"Will we be able to see him today?" Kyou asked. The doctor then came and shook his head no.

"Visiting hours have been up, you folks will be able to return tomorrow though." Suddenly Youhei began freaking out, to everyone's surprise.

"Aww crap, I forgot to find a place to stay at!" Sunohara exclaimed. Mei then began to eye him in exasperation.

"Youhei how could you be so absent minded!"

"I'm sooorrrrryyyy!!! Hey Tomoyo-chan, everyone else has a place to stay at, would you mind putting us up for the next few days." Sunohara begged Tomoyo. The silver haired woman sighed and made her decision.

"Sure...why don't you all come?" she asked, feeling better by seeing so many familiar faces "We can catch up on old times" Everyone agreed and the group left the hospital.

* * *

End of prologue

Well it wasn't much, but hopefully it was enough to get started, please review and thanks for reading this, expect Chapter 1 next month or so...


	2. Chapter 1: Memories of Ryou

Clannad: Tomoya After

Ryou's Chapter

Hey everyone here's chapter 1!

I own nothing except maybe Ayame...

* * *

_After a while the girl and I had reached a place, no longer travelling on nothingness. The place looked very much like an abandoned plaza, there were mutliple small stores, what looked like a resturant a terrace with a small garden, even a hotel, but all of them seemed..faded in someway. Glass windows were broken, the place was dusty and unkept, even the flowers in the garden seemed dull despite their vibrant colors. What puzzled me was that there were about eight pilliars in the center of it all, all around a fountain that ceased to flow, the water there layed still._

_"We've reached our destination," the girl said quietly, "Now we must wait."_

_"For what?" I asked._

_"Those who are connected to you through bonds of love." She said serenely, her brown hair moving in the wind._

XXXXXXX Ryou's pov XXXXXXX

We all made our way out of the hospital and decided to go to Tomoyo's house to explain our situation. During the ride I saw that everyone was a little less lively than I remembered, even Youhei seemed quiet. we got to Tomoya and Tomoyo's home, it was a nice place, but it seemed to be a little lonely.

"Takafumi and Kanako must've left already, they went on a special school trip to Hokkaido."

"Wow, how lucky!" I said, I remember we didn't go on many special trips when we were back in school.

"So everyone, how have you been since school ended?"

Soon everyone was talking about what they'd been upto since we all left. We all knew that Kotomi was studying in the US, I became a nurse (as a matter of fact I was supposed to work at the hospital where Tomoya was at soon), Kyou was already teaching kindergarden locally, Nagisa mentioned her parents giving her money so she could go to an acting school (she had an audition next week), Mei was still in school, Sunohara didn't say anything, and fuko still stayed with her sister and Yuuske.

We all learned Tomoyo didn't currently have a job. It was odd, next to Kotomi she had the best grades of any of us. But..I felt like when we got to her she wasn't really broken up about it, but thats to be expected, she put Tomoya above the other things inher life...we all did I guess. Besides as determined as she was, she could probably find a job easily.

Finally Sunohara decided to speak up.

"...I've decided to move back down this way"

"Really? Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"At home life is way too boring, besides almost all of you still live here in Hikarisaka, and....well nevermind" youhei said, he seemed exited as he spoke but he stopped at the last second, Mei looked at him but she couldn't find out what was wrong.

"Oh? Well I'm still glad that you came down...y'know you seem more responsible than when we were in highschool."

"You think so...?" Youhei said beaming

"Don't fall for his act Tomoyo, he was chasing one of the nurses earlier and..." Kyou began to rant about how immature Youhei was, which made him cry.

We all laughed at the show being put on by the two of them arguing, followed by sis knocking him unconcious.

"It seems to be getting late, why don't we all meet up at the school?" Nagisa suggested cheerily.

"Okay I'll see you all there!" Tomoyo said.

On the drive home I started to think about Tomoya. I felt depressed, if he passed away I think everyone around would be in despair...his father already seemed to be by the sound of his voice when he told us about Tomoya's condition. I knew their relationship was strained, but i could tell he cared for his son...I also knew that I needed to go see Tomoya. even if he was unconscious..I needed to talk to him.

I decided to pull out my phone and call Kyou, she must've turned off her phone because it instantly went to message.

"Hey Kyou, it's me Ryou, I was calling to let you know that I'd be at the apartment later... I've got to go for now."

After a long drive I made it back to the hospital, I went to the front desk, a young Nurse was there, she had braided pink hair and seemed tired.

"Excuse me ma'am but I need to visit Tomoya Okazaki, It's very important."

"Sorry, but the hospital is closed to non-staff for now Ms...."

"Ryou Fujiyabashi, I'll be working here as a nurse soon."

"Oh really? Well I guess you can go then... My name is Ayame Yufune by the way." The pink haired girl said.

"Thank you Ayame." I said bowing, she was a pretty nice girl. Eventually I made it to Tomoya's room, he looked like he was sleeping. It brought tears to my eyes to see him again. I wanted so badly for him to wake up, to talk to me...but I knew that he couldn't.....not yet. I decided to talk to him.

"Hey Tomoya, it's me Ryou. I...I know it's been awhile since we last spoke, and.. well you probably don't remember me, but we were friends since high school. I remember that we both spent alot of time in the Drama club, and that you didn't care for school. But I also remember that I read your fortune a few time, even though they didn't always come out right."

I brushed away a tear as I noticed my voice waver, I was getting nervous.

"S-sorry, I was just rambling for awhile there...B-but I wanted to tell you something. In school I was always a shy person, my sister Kyou always had to speak out for me...even for you. B-but now... I want to speak for myself...I know it's too late to tell you this Tomoya...but I was in love with you!"

I began to blush as more tears fell, I heard my heart beat a bit faster, I also felt a bit more confident.

"What I mean is... that I used to love you, but you already have someone you love, and she loves you as well. But I still care about you as much as I did way back when...and since meeting you, I think I became a lot stronger. I just want to say thank you... and I hope you wake up soon!"

I touched his arm and looked at him, still resting quietly. I left the room feeling relieved, knowing in my heart that somehow he heard me...

_As I stood nearby to the girl I saw a bright pink orb fall from the sky, It hit the ground and suddenly a path appeared._

_"Was that a bond of love?" I asked the girl, who nodded gently._

_"Go down the path, and you will find someone who you knew."_

_I decided to walk down the path. It was a bright one, filled with warmth eventually I came to a purple haired girl with blue eyes, she seemed very happy to see me._

_"Hello..." I said putting out my hand to make contact with the girl. She touched my hand and immediately I began to hear her speaking. She told me about her past, the speech wasn't long, but it was sincere._

_I remembered who she was and said her name. She nodded and smiled before becoming another pink ball of light and turning into a playing card... the Ace of hearts._

_After picking up the card I walked back towards the main Plaza and saw the brown haired girl still sitting down._

"_Hello." She said to me warmly "Were you able to remember the person?"_

_I smiled before responding. "Yeah," I said then I looked at the card, speaking to it as much as her. "I recall a person who was gentle and soft-spoken. she was also the younger twin of someone I can't remember right now. I remembered she tried to grow close to me, she was urged by her sister to follow her feelings, but in the end we were only friends. She always tried to tell fortunes, sometimes she was actually right, but she used playing cards rather than tarot cards." _

_I then looked at the card, it began to glow warmly._

_"It seems the item is responding to you, if you put it on one of the pedestals your memories of that person shall. return." The child said pointing to one of the many stone figures. I went over and set the card down gently._

_'I hope that you find your true love soon...Ryou Fujiyabashi'_

_

* * *

_

EOC

Thank you all for reading, but I have a request. Recently I was going through some things in my life that kind of bothered me , but since yesterday the bothersome things have been going away from my mind.

I would like it if you could all pray for me please...I'm not trying to sound selfish ( and I'm sincerely sorry if I sound like it) but I think it'd help.

Also I'm putting up a poll so you can vote for the next character for chapter two!

Thank you all and take care, Guy out!


	3. Chapter 2: Kyou's morning

Clannad: Tomoya After

Kyou's Chapter, pt.1

Hey everyone here's chapter 2! I'm sorry about last month, I owe you all an extra chapter! Also they finally dubbed Clannad in english, semi-Yay, cuz only Tomoya's voice was really fitting!

also, I hope my readers will visit the Clannad forums, or at least make their own, because there's next to 0 activity there.

I own nothing except The foreign doctor, who will appear in pt.2, and Ayame...

Also I was unsure of Botan's gender, but I'm pretty sure she's female

* * *

_It feels as if a day has passed since I received my first bond of love. Since I received Ryou's card, I noticed that this abandoned plaza feels more...whole, more lively. The flowers here have grown brighter, and some of the dust is gone. I'm very glad that this girl in white is helping me remember my friends, but so far Ryou is the only one I can recall. Whenever I go through my memories, she's the only one of my friends I can really see. The others are vague silhouettess, and the one I love is barely any brighter. Whenever I try to remember the others, I am never able to keep my focus. This especially bothers me since most of Ryou's memories involve some long haired girl with her pet pig. The two of them are similar...yet very different. Are they connected somehow...? Maybe this is her sister..._

XXXXXX Kyou's point of view XXXXXXX

I woke up today at 6:46 feeling tired. I went to the bathroom and prepared for today. As I dressed I remembered that Ryou was out late yesterday. I peeked in her room and saw that she was sleeping.

_'Maybe I can let her sleep in a bit longer' _I thought. I then went to the kitchen and made some food for Botan. After it was done I went out to feed her. I approached her pen and called out.

"Botan! Chow time!!!"

"Puhi puhi!!!" She said as I put down the plate and he gobbled the food. I laughed, watching Botan eat always made me feel better. "Botan, I'll be leaving in an hour or so to visit Tomoyo, watch the place for me... Oh and if Ryou isn't up by 9:30 activate your alarm clock special trick, okay?"

"Puhi!" my boar responded, I understood it to mean 'Roger!'. A few years back I wouldn'tve trusted Botan to do something for Ryou, as they hadn't always gotten along, but recently, they've become more friendly.

"Well I'm off!" I said, I went inside to get my car keys when I suddenly decided to ride my moped. It had been awhile, and it hadn't seen any recent use. I got my helmet and dictionary (just in case) and rode off to Tomoyo's after writing a note so Ryou knew where I was.

It was refreshing to feel the wind in my hair, i'd nearly forgotten how fun this was. After awhile I came to the apartment's general area, the only problem was that someone was in my way and I couldn't stop. Watch out I yelled as loud as possible. The person turned around and moved as quickly as possible. I was able to stop five feet past him.

"Oh, sorry! It's been awhile since I've ridden this thing!" I apologized. The person turned around and smiled.

"It's quite alright Kyou." Said a familiar voice. I saw that it was Tomoya's dad.

" Mr. Okazaki! How are you?"

"Fine, I was just on my way to see Tomoyo, but I've forgotten where her home is..." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I know where it is, I'll take you there!" I said. After that I secured my bike and took him to Tomoyo's house. I then knocked on the door and waited. Eventually Mei Sunohara answered. She was dressed in a Hikarisaka high school uniform, despite the fact that she didn't plan on attending this week.

"Kyou, Mr. Okazaki, hey!"

"Good morning." Mr. Okazaki said.

"Hello Mei, is Tomoyo around?" I asked.

"Sure, come on in. She's in the middle of making breakfast before we go to the school. Big brother and Fuko are inside too, Kotomi and Nagisa went off to bring some bread."

We both thanked Mei and walked inside. The house was just as well kept as yesterday, Sunohara was reading some magazine while Fuko was sitting down and carving something. Just then she noticed us.

"Good morning Kyou, morning Mr. Tomoya's father!" Fuko said cheerily, this made Sunohara look up.

"Hi Fuko, Youhei." Mr. Okazaki said.

"Mornin' Mr. O. Hey, where's Ryou?" Sunohara asked. I got a bit annoyed.

"She's at home, I let her sleep in. Anyway don't I get a hello?"

"Oh sorry, morning Kyou." Sunohara responded. Looking at him now, he seemed to be thinking about something. Whatever it was seemed to be serious. As I was about to ask him what was wrong Tomoyo came out. We all exchanged greetings and Tomoyo told everyone the meal was nearly complete. We were all seated and then there was another knock at the door. It was Nagisa and Kotomi, carrying two bags of bread.

"Sorry we're late, but Dad and Mom had another one of their 'bad bread moments'." Nagisa said, taking a seat. "But we ended it by buying some of mom's bread."

"Oh I see." Tomoyo said.

"Along the way we also came across Ryou." Kotomi mentioned.

"Really?" I asked, Kotomi nodded.

"Yes, she was talking to someone named Kappei, and they seemed to be getting along quite well. She also said she'd meet us at the school."

I sighed happily. I was glad to see my sister was becoming more outgoing...maybe she'd make this guy into more than a friend. So we all entered the kitchen and began our meal.

* * *

E.O.C

Sorry for such a late update, please forgive me. This isn't the end of Kyou's chapter though and I'll make sure pt. 2 has some interesting dialouge.

PM me if you have any suggestions! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Memories of Kyou

Clannad: Tomoya After

Kyou's Chapter, pt.2

...Finally!

I own nothing except The foreign doctor and Ayame...

Also, almost no one visited the forums... boo hoo! But thanks to the few who did!

* * *

It was a couple hours later but we finally finished eating. Soon enough everyone piled into their cars and I got on my moped and spoke with Mr. Okazaki before I drove off.

"Are you sure you want to head home?" I asked him. He merely nodded.

"I'm sure you all have alot of catching up to do, and I'd only slow you all down."

I didn't think it'd be right to leave him alone, but I didn't want to force him "...Alright Mr. Okazaki."

"See you around." He said before turning around and shuffling off. I turned on my ride and jetted off. Luckily, Tomoyo, Sunohara, and Kotomi's cars were still in sight and there was little traffic.

As I rode off I began to wonder how long it'd be before Tomoya woke up, and if he'd ever make up with his dad. The last I heard, the two of them weren't on friendly terms, but I heard from Tomoyo that Tomoya was talking about resolving things with his dad.

In roughly 15 minutes we were all at the sloping hill that led to the school. For some reason all the cars stopped and everyone was out and waiting on me.

"What's up? Why are we all stopping?"

"I thought it would be nostalgic if we walked up this slope for old times sake." Nagisa explained. I personally didn't think much of it, but she seemed pretty set on it, like it was important to her.

"Sure thing." Soon enough we were all on our way.

The path was mostly the same as it used to be, except there were far more cherry blossom trees now. It looked like Tomoyo's efforts from back in school had paid off. As we walked, the petals fell, making it all the more enjoyable.

We chatted about old times again, when Tomoyo decided to ask me about something going on in my life right now.

"So Kyou, how's your teaching job going?" She asked.

"It's going well! The children are all very fun to be with, and I'm happy that I'm making a positive impact on all of them!"

"I'm glad to hear it! I know that it'll keep going well for you."

"Aw, thanks Tomoyo." Unfortunately, Sunohara had to revert to his old ways and make a dumb remark...

"Hopefully they won't grow up to be book throwers!"

"Be quiet you!" I said, holding up my trusty blue book. He quickly grew silent, that's when Mei sighed.

"Big brother, do you have to be so mean?" She asked, Youhei shrugged.

"Sorry, but I had to say it...Someone needs to act as the comedy relief!"

I decided to leave him alone this time, and surprisingly we made it up the hillside quickly.

Finally we were at the school. The place hadn't changed one bit.

"Wow! This place sure brings back memories!" Sunohara commented as we walked inside the gates. For once I had to agree with him.

"Yeah, it really does. Like all of the Drama club practice!"

"Yes, I also recall the time Tomoya and Youhei introduced me to Ryou and you."

Youhei snickered, and began to blush. That was when I lost patience...

"OW! Darn it Kyou, did you really have to hit me?" He asked, as he rose up, rubbing his head.

"Did you really have to bring up that perevrted prank you two pulled? Sometimes I wonder if you ever grew up at all!"

"I did, but I was just recalling a fond memory, like you guys!"

"Whatever!"

Later on we were all on the way to the boys dorm. We wanted to see Ms. Misae again, before we visited the new Drama club. Mei had told us over dinner that the club had reformed and Nagisa really wanted to see them perform. Along the way we passed some pretty tired looking boys, playing soccer.

"Hey sis, are they the new Soccer team?" Sunohara asked.

"Yes, they're alot different from the old Soccer team. They're not very good, but most of them are pretty decent. They don't have a coach anymore, since he retired last month."

Once again, Sunohara made one of his cool guy poses, like whenever he was about to do something ridiculous. "Tch. Then it's up to me, legendary soccer genius Sunohara, to show them how to do it!" He then looked at us. "Ladies, do you mind if I go show those guys how it's done?"

Surprisingly Tomoyo gave him a thumbs up "Sure, we'll meet up with you later."

"Good luck Youhei!" Nagisa chimed in.

"Alright, bye!" and Sunohara left to see the boys.

"...Do you think they'll actually listen?" I asked Mei.

"Who knows, it depends on how serious he is."

We then went finally made it to the dorms when I had gotten a call on my phone from Ryou. I answered it as I walked

"Hey Ryou, how are you doing? I missed you at breakfast." I said cheerily, when I heard her crying on the other end. "Ryou! Is something wrong? Tell me!" Everyone was looking at me now.

"I'm fine, I-it's Kappei, a guy I've been talking to, he protected me from getting mugged just alittle while ago, but he was beaten badly." she cried between sobs.

"Where are you? I'll go and get help, I swear I-"

We're in a-an ambulance on our way to the hospital right now. He's having trouble staying awake and I think he may have a concussion."

With Ryou being a registered nurse, I was afraid that her prognosis would be dead on. I knew that if things got bad, Ryou would need me there.

"I'll be right over, okay?"

"O-okay sis..." she said, before the call ended. Kotomi approached me looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah...I am." I said, but they didn't buy it. "Look, I gotta go help Ryou with something...In case I don't get back in time, tell Misae I said hello, alright?"

"Sure..." Tomoyo said seriously, I turned around after nodding but then she added: "I know things will be okay."

"...Thank you!" I then began to run as fast as I could, going past everyone and everything along the way. My head was hazy with worry, as thoughts went through my mind:

Could I make it in time?

Will Ryou be able to hang on?

What'll the others think?

Finally I made from the campus, down the slope and rushed onto my moped, all the while I cursed inwardly.

'How could I have been so stupid? If I took my car I would've been able to make it to Ryou faster!' I thought. But beating myself up didn't help. I pushed my bike as fast as I could, it took much longer than I wanted, but I was at the hospital. I rushed in and saw the nurse at the counter.

"Excuse miss, have you seen my sister?"

"I did see a woman that looked like you...Did she have short hair and come with the ambulance?"

"Yes!"

"She's in room 305 with a young man, in the hall to the left."

"Thank you!" I yelled dashing away, I barely avoided running into some of the other people, but I wasn't worried about them right now. Finally I made it into the room, there was a doctor in there with her. He was a red and blonde haired man, a little older than me and Ryou. His hairstyle was spikey, and he had a prosthetic right arm. He also had minty green eyes and glasses on. He was looking over Kappei's wounds.

"Ryou!" I yelled hugging her "Is he alright?"

"The doctor's checking his wounds." She told me, before looking at the doctor. "How does he look?"

He spoke with a heavy accent, and his words were a little hard to understand. "He is bearing some bad injuries, but no concussion exists on him, fortunately. A few of his bones are broke, but in a day his status will be fine."

"Thank you doctor." I said bowing, Ryou did the same.

"No issue, I wish he heals swiftly." the doctor said before exiting.

"So what are you gonna do now?" I asked Ryou. She looked at me, then Kappei.

"I'm going to stay here with Kappei until he wakes up...Will you stay with me?" she asked before adding. "You don't have to."

I could see that she was trying not to tie me down, but I wouldn't feel right if I left her alone.

"I'm going to stay...Just give me a minute."

"Okay, thanks sis." she said, I left and called the others, to tell them that I wouldn't be back for awhile.

I talked to everyone, and they were a little concerned when I told them what happened, but they wished Kappei well.

Just as I was about to head back I remebered that Tomoya was in a nearby room. It was about then that I realized that I never wished him well myself.

_'Maybe I should check on him while I'm here...'_

I decided that I should...I felt like there was something I should say.

I made my way to his room and discovered him still unconscious in his bed. He looked so peaceful, but seeing him like this made me sad anyway. I was at a loss for awhile.

After a few minutes I started talking.

"Hey Tomoya...In case you still don't remember, it's me Kyou Fujibashi...I wanted to see how you were doing. I also wanted to tell you that I became a kindergarden teacher, but that's beside the point..." I started.

Now I was starting to feel awkward again. Sure Tomoya was my friend, but hadn't had much practice talking to someone who was unconscious. Even so I still went on, I had already started, and there was no point in leaving without saying what was on my mind.

"My sister Ryou and her new friend Kappei are here." I explained, and I swear his expression changed. "He got hurt keeping her safe, buth the doctor says he'll be fine...but I'm also here to tell you that everyone's worried about you. Tomoyo has absolute confidence that you'll wake up with your memories, and I hope so too. I just wanted to make sure that you knew that I care about you, despite how rough I was in school. I want you to know that I was always thinking of you, even though I didn't see you that often..." After saying that I realized, since we all lived in Hikarisaka it should've been easier to stay in contact, but I resolved to make sure I talked with him and Tomoyo more often once he woke up. I then put my hand on his chest. "Just make sure to get back soon, okay?"

After that I left. I told him what I needed in a roundabout way, and just seeing him made me feel better, and reminded me of the old days.

* * *

_As I waited in this world I saw another bright light fall from the sky. From the looks of things it was another bond of love._

_I saw another new road open and I went towards it, I waved bye to the girl, and she did the same. When I went down the path, I saw...Ryou? _

_No, this girl was different. She looked similar to her, but I could tell she was different._

_She then began to tell me about herself, ad how she felt. _

_When she finished I began to remember all about her._

_I then smiled, as she did before becoming a book, exactly like the one she threw at Sunohara and me._

_I picked up the book and left, when I returned I placed it on a pedestal, and the world became much more lively. The girl then came by._

_"Can you remember your friend?" she asked me, I nodded._

_"Yes, she was Ryou's sister. She owned a moped and had a pet boar named Botan. She was also someone who was very bossy, and even rude, but she was a close friend of mine. She always looked out for her sister no matter what, and made sure she was taken care of." I explained before adding: "Her name was Kyou Fujibashi, and I'm glad I had such a caring friend." _

* * *

E.O.C


	5. Chapter 4: Fuko visits the hospital

Clannad: Tomoya After

Fuko's Chapter

I own nothing except The foreign doctor (Aka Dr. Isaac) and Ayame.

I hope you all like it!

Also Fuko is telling the story, but it's hard to tell with her speaking in third person...

* * *

Ah, another bright and sunny day for Fuko! Fuko woke up at her sister's house and was all ready to visit Tomoyo.

She quickly prepared for the day and greeted her dear sister Kouko as well as Fuko's brother-in-law Yuusuke.

"Good morning Kouko-chan! Yuusuke!" Fuko said, hugging her sister. Fuko looked too him and smiled as well.

Both of them smiled back.

"Good morning Fu-chan, are you ready for today?" Fuko's sister asked.

Fuko nodded, still smirking like she had received an invite to the starfish parade. "Yes, Fuko has made arrangements to get a ride from Sunohara so I can spend the day with Tomoyo-san and the others."

Suddenly Fuko noticed that her sister was shaking her head no.

"Fu-chan, don't you know that you have a doctor's appointment today?" she asked.

Fuko was entirely shocked. "Fuko is entirely shocked! How long has this terrible plan been in motion?"

"About three months ago, we scheduled it after your last appointment, remember?" Kouko-chan asked.

"Fuko only recalls starving to near death and receiving a blessed hamburger hours later."

Kouko-chan smiled. "Sorry about that Fu-chan, but we need to make sure you stay healthy. Besides it'll only be a couple hours."

Fuko did the mature thing by closing her eyes, puffing out her cheeks, and turning away from her dear sister. "Fuko does not want to go!"

"Please! It would hurt me if you ended up going into a coma again..." Kouko-chan explained.

Immediately Fuko could see the error of her ways. She immediately stopped her mature actions, turned around and looked at Kouko-chan. "Oh no! Kouko-chan! Fuko will endure anything so long as you will be happy!"

"Thank you. I have some errands to run today so Yuusuke will drop you off."

I looked at Yuusuke, who was gearing up for work. "Is this true Yuusuke?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'll be sure to get you there safely."

"Fuko trusts you entirely!" she told Yuusuke honestly, a few minutes later Fuko and Yuusuke were in the car, with Kouko-chan outside waiting to say goodbye.

"Fuko is ready...But Kouko-chan?"

"Yes Fuko?"

"I'll be brave for you!"

"Alright. I'll see you later. I'll call the others and let them know you'll be gone!"

And so Fuko and Yuusuke set off for the terrible hospital.

At least Fuko would get a chance to see Tomoya-kun...

_An hour later..._

After an eternal car ride, Fuko has finally arrived at the hospital.

She went to the front counter to meet with the receptionist. Hopefully she would be able to help poor Fuko!

"Excuse me Miss, could you tell Fuko where Dr. Honda is?"

The Receptionist looked at Fuko and looked like someone was sending her to the doctor.

"Dr. Honda retired earlier this month, a foreign Doctor, Dr. Isaac, has taken his job."

"Foreign?" Fuko asked.

"Yes, as in an alien."

"AN ALIEN?" Fuko exclaimed. Regular doctors were bad enough, but Fuko had heard aliens used weird probes and dissected the people abducted, and Fuko definitely wasn't going to take that. "Fuko is going to hide in Okazaki's room. Do not tell the alien!"

Fuko yelled back as she ran up the stairs and towards what she hoped to be a safe place. Maybe Tomoya's nice-weirdness would keep the alien doctor away.

After Fuko had run a fair distance, at least a mile or two, she was in Okazaki's room.

"Tomoya. I know your unconscious right now, but Fuko is hiding from alien doctors." Fuko began. "Fuko suspects that you know of a place, if only you were able to tell Fuko."

As Fuko began to talk, she walked to Tomoya so she could get a better look at him. As she looked, she noticed that there was a faintly 'cute' smell coming from him.

Tomoya was somewhat good looking, and Fuko has never ever really thought that before (Fuko means it!), but he definately couldn't give off a cute smell.

Before Fuko could figure things out, she felt tired.

"Yaawn! Fuko...thinks she will sleep a bit." She said before seeing an extra empty bed and moving it near his own. "Do not...mind...Fuko." Fuko said, befote she fell asleep.

_Things felt odd. It was the timeless day in this desolate plaza as it was before, yet I knew time had passed outside of it. I was still walking around the Plaza, while exploring the new memories I had recieved. I could recall both Fujibayashi twins, yet I knew there were others I had forgotten._

_I began to wonder how long it would be before I could remember the others, when I looked at the girl. She looked surprised._

_I ran over to her, as quickly as my legs would carry me. By the time I arrived I saw where she was looking._

_There, near the flowers and the pedestals, was a young girl. She looked 14, and had brown hair with a blue bow._

_I went over to her, to see if she was okay. I could sense that she wasn't just a memory like the bond os love Ryou and kyou had given me._

_I tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay?" I asked._

_She yawned and her eyes opened. "O...Okazaki? Is that you?" She asked, looking shocked._

_How was it that she knew my name?_

End of Chapter

Sorry for making it so short, but I wanted to get this in. This'll be another two parter arc, but expect for it to be light hearted.

Fuko: Fuko looks forward to seeing it!

Me: F-Fuko? How'd you get here? (You see? Light hearted.)

Fuko: Fuko isn't sure, but what is light hearted? And how do you know Fuko's name?

Me:...It's a long story.

Fuko: Fuko has time.

God bless and Guy out!


	6. Chapter 5: Fuko in the Desolate Plaza

Clannad: Tomoya After

Fuko's Chapter: Desolate Plaza

I own nothing except The foreign doctor (Aka Dr. Isaac) and Ayame.

It's almost the 1 year anniversary and I only have five chapters, pitiful huh?

This time Tomoya is telling the story, but it's in italics...

* * *

_"Do you know know me?" I asked the strange girl, inspecting her carefully. She stared at me with a familiar, friendly face. When I faced her, I felt like I was on the verge of remembering my past._

_"Where are we anyway Okazaki-San? Did you get well so quickly?" The young lady with the blue bow asked, looking around absently._

_"Wait a moment...You know who I am?"_

_"Well of course, your a strange-but-nice person that I like as much as a sea slug." she replied, smiling earnestly. It took me a few moments before I could compose myself._

_"...Maybe that was the wrong question...Who are you?"_

_She then took on a overly shocked expression, it caught me off guard entirely. "Eh? Have you forgotten Fuko already? T****o-chan said Tomoya-kun had lost his memories, but how could Okazaki-san forget me?"_

_Somehow that name that sounded like mine made be feel funny for a minute, it was something aside from the fact that I couldn;t hear it properly, but I decided to confront one thing at a time. "So your Fuko and I know you?"_

_The girl nodded, her surprise having disappeared entirely, "Yes Fuko is Fuko, and yes Fuko and Tomoya-kun are friends, but Tomoya-kun has yet to tell Fuko where we are!"_

_"Um, it's called the Desolate Plaza, but aside from that I'm not too sure...That girl might know."_

_"Hm? Fuko only see's Tomoya-Kun." The young hazel eyed girl said, looking around. _

_I did the same, but that girl wasn't anywhere to be seen. "How strange, she was there before."_

_"Perhaps she was abducted by the aliens..." Just then Fuko gasped and looked at me in surprise. "Or maybe she is an alien!"_

_"...Somehow I doubt that Fuko-Chan. Anyway can you tell me how you got here?"_

_"Fuko went to the hospital for a check up and heard that one of the doctors was an alien. Fuko also knew that aliens were nearby, so she hid with Tomoya-Kun, when she smelled a cute scent, Fuko fell asleep, and was transported here with the now awake Tomoya-Kun."_

_"That's interesting...But are you sure that the doctor isn't just an alien from another nation, not space?"_

_Fuko then looked up and put one hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Fuko never considered that...But it does not explain how Fuko got here, or how Tomoya-kun is well again."_

_"True. Anyway what else can you tell me about myself?"_

_Fuko then began to look thoughtful. "Well Fuko thinks she first met you shortly after she had been discharged from the hospital. Tomoya-kun was talking with big brother Yuuske at the park about a job search, T****o-chan was around as well. That was the day Fuko and Tomoya-kun met...But I feel..."_

_"...As if we met before that day?" I asked, surprised that that had come to mind. Fuko nodded slightly, and rummaged through the bag she had and pulled out what looked like a star made out of wood. Seeing it made me feel strange and...slightly nostalgic._

_"This is Fuko's most favorite thing in the whole world, and Fuko only gives it to her closest friends." My old friend said before she handed it to me, as if by instinct, "Fuko feels as if you should have it."_

_Gently, I reached out and took the object from her hands, and looked at it closely, inside it I could feel something...more. I felt as if what was within wasn't wood, or some common material, but memories that were lost...As I faintly recalled, I had seen one exactly like this at my house...It was... _

_"A starfish!" I gasped, overcome by realization. Somehow, something cherished and close to my heart, something that no earthly force could hid forever came back to me. Fuko and I had met before, in school!_

_"Tomoya-kun can tell what it is!" Fuko exclaimed at me, amazed. "Last time Tomoya-Kun said it was just a wooden star, and hurt Fuko's feelings!"_

_"I'm sorry about that Fuko, but now I remember everything. That I met you during school!"_

_"Huh? but Fuko was in the hospital and didn't get to go to High school."_

_"Yes but somehow Fuko's- I mean, your spirit reached out and met with me, Kyou, Ryou, and...and the others. You were trying to get people to attend your sister's wedding. Think back!" I cried, both literally and vocally. I had just reached a memory that was locked, even when I could remember everything. _

_Fuko began to focus, and for several minutes nothing seemed to happen when she said: "Fuko remembers!" As she said that the party hat, the one that other girl and I had given her, appeared on her head. "Fuko can remember!" _

_Overcome with emotion, she hugged me unexpectedly. "Tomoya-kun, Thank you...Thank you so much!" She said, tears spilling from her cheeks. All I could do was pat the back of her head and try to make her feel better._

_It felt like an hour passed before she calmed down, and Fuko had begun inspecting the strange, flourescent flowers that were growing in the garden, as well as the two Bonds of Love on their pedestals._

_"So Tomoya-kun, are these what keep you here?" Fuko asked me, fixing her new party hat._

_"No," I replied shaking my head. "These represent the good times I had with each person, as well as the love and memories that we share. These are what allows me to remember...According to the girl."_

_"Hmm...Fuko wonders where this girl has gone, or if she's the cute smelling person."_

_"The who?__" I questioned before yawning, I was starting to feel tired for some reason...Before Fuko could answer, I fell asleep._

_"Tomoya-kun! Tomoya-kun!" Fuko exclaimed as she shook him. Fuko didn't understand, one moment he and Fuko were speaking about the cute smelling person, and then Tomoya-kun fell asleep._

_Suddenly, Fuko heard a familiar, but not familiar voice._

_"He won't wake up for awhile, he's remembered too much too fast and it's taking an affect on his consciousness."_

_Fuko turned around and saw a beautiful brown haired little girl in a white dress. Fuko felt as if she had definately seen this person before. Fuko had to fight the urge to hug her tightly and never-ever let go._

_"The cute smelling person!" Fuko gasped, "Please, when will Tomoya-kun wake up?"_

_"After you leave Fuko-chan, otherwise your presence might disrupt the natural memory flow and...He might not remember everything." The Cute girl said sadly, her sadness made Fuko want to cry._

_"W-well, how does Fuko go home? Fuko will face even aliens if it helps Tomoya-kun!"_

_"You must lay down and sleep, and then you'll be home." _

_Fuko nodded quickly. "But what about a Bond of Love? Fuko hasn't left one yet."_

_"You don't need to, your prescence was enough to make him remember...But you can if you want."_

_"Well Fuko will!" Fuko exclaimed, before Fuko headed to one of the pedestals she was looking at before. She then went through her possesions. Most were things that Fuko's dear sister Koko-chan had given her, but she did have her favorite starfish carving. Taking one last good look at it, Fuko placed it on the pedestal and headed towards Tomoya-kun. _

_Kneeling beside him, Fuko whispered. "Rest easy Tomoya-kun, Fuko will protect you from aliens and tell Tomoyo-chan your okay, even if she has to use Starfish power!" Afterwards, Fuko layed down besides him._

_With that, the Cute girl came towards Fuko. "I'll make sure to tell him you said goodbye, in case he didn't hear you."_

_Tiredly, Fuko smiled as her eyes closed. "Thank you...Cute person..Ushhh..." Slowly, Fuko fell asleep, but wondered how the girl knew Fuko's name._

When Fuko awoke, she was beside Tomoya-kun in the hospital. Slowly she rose and yawned before noticing that someone was crying. At first Fuko was wondering who it was, until she saw her dear sister and Yuuske, with a fire haired cyborg doctor.

"Aaah! The doctor really is an alien!" Fuko cried, jumping up to defend Tomoya-kun and, Yuuske, and her sister. When Koko-chan hugged Fuko.

"Oh Fuko! Thank goodness your okay!" She exclaimed, "We were worried that you went comatose, the hospital called and said you wouldn't wake up!"

"Fuko was okay, she just went to visit Tomoya-kun and found him in a weird place." Fuko then reached to the top of her head and showed her dear sister the party hat. "He helped Fuko remember things and gave Fuko this!"

"Of course he did." Koko-chan said smiling, "I'll have to thank him after your check up."

Once again Fuko nodded quickly. "Yes. Tomoya-kun and the cute smelling girl."

"The who?" Yuuske asked.

"Fuko will explain when we come back." Slowly, Fuko checked her bag and discovered that her carved starfish was gone, like how Fuko's hat was now present. Placing her hand on Tomoya-kun's Fuko smiled gently. "Fuko will never forget this Tomoya-kun, or the things Fuko's dear friends did for her."

Slowly, Fuko left the room with her family, ready to face the alien doctor!

* * *

EOC

Well, that chapter seemed okay...But I hope you all enjoyed it. I tried to do my best to capture Fuko's persona.

Anyway It's almost been one year since this fic began. Three days from now and it'll be it's 1st anniversary.

Fuko: A year is a long time! Anyway strange person, thanks for telling Fuko that story!

Me: No prob!

Fuko: Anyway Fuko has to leave now, she'll go and tell Koko-chan and Tomoya-kun about it!

Well, be safe, be blessed, and Guy out. BTW, happy belated Thanksgiving!


End file.
